Elemental Explosion
by TheShepard2170
Summary: A girl who is an outcast by her mother, and always told her father died, who always finds comfort in solitude, and is like a Black sheep, comes to visit her cousin at Xavier's institute with her mother. There she finds herself thrown into more excitement, and change than ever before.
1. Prologue

**This is made purely for entertainment and not at all for money, I do not own anything in this story except for the original Characters, and some of the plot. Flames will be ignored.**

It wasn't much, living in the one room apartment with my sick mom and I never knew my father, but at least it was living. I have two older half-sisters, both married with kids, along with an older half-brother, who's also married with kids.

I am five foot seven inches, I also have dark ebony hair along with silver-grey eyes that are hidden behind dark black frames. I'm not very artist and I am definitely not athletic, but I am a bookworm. I am quiet, and very shy, not a loner, or an outsider- I'm just...there, I'm not pretty either, but I am ordinary.

Caroline is my cousin, she is better than me, the perfect bottle-blonde, tan skinned, five foot nine inches, head-cheerleader, star-track member, who's the president of the Art club, and dating the Quarterback. But, there was a secret that nobody outside of our family, and me, knows.

We were in seventh grade, when I discovered that Carol had powers. We've always been close, so she was staying at my house when I discovered the powers. Carol was outside and mom had finished dinner, telling me to call her inside of the house, so I went outside to find Carol standing by the back stream, a ring of water spinning in a circle over her head. I tripped backwards, stumbling to the ground, as I let out a startled scream. The water ring drop, drenching both of us when she noticed me, and she let out a startled scream too. After that, she had sworn me to secrecy.

In our Sophomore year of high school Carol's powers expanded, nearly drowning me when we were locked in the car. A few days later she was contacted by a man named Charles Xavier, who then told her about his school for the "gifted" young, and about a week after that- I was left alone, in Tennessee, with the bullying, and ignoring. Four months later, mom was diagnosed with breast cancer, and it just got worse from there.

_Enjoy and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy!**

"Ma! Ma! We gotta letter from Carol!"I yell, racing into the shoddy apartment we have, taking note over the cracked wood floor and counter tops. I wave the envelope as I enter the bedroom, mom's blue eyes brighten, her thinning blonde hair wavers as she moves to sit up from the small double bed we share.

"Open it!"She motions, excited for the first time in months, but I know that's because she truly only thinks of Carol as her daughter, and not me. Tearing the paper open, I smile as I pull out the letter, unfolding it for plane tickets to fall out along with thirty dollars.

"Dear Eve and Patty,

I've settled in perfectly here in New York, so I am hoping that you're getting along without me. Patty, I am sorry that Chemo isn't working like it should, you deserve better than to die this way. I've met a lot of interesting people here, I share a room with a girl who walks through walls! Can you believe that?" I smirk at her eagerness.

"There is a girl here, who can copy powers through touch! And a teacher here named Logan, he's got, like, metal body structure _and_ metal claws! He's always grumpy, and he's really bushy- so I call him mister Bushy Brows. Anyway, Professor says that he wants me to invite you two down here for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New years. PLEASE COME!"

I giggle at her excitement. "You just **have** to! I miss you so much!- Plus, there are a lot of cute guys here. Anyway, you promised to comes see me, and since I **know** you have these two months off, you are coming! -Love ya! Carol." I look up at mom, the plane tickets and cash in hand, my eyes widening into puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh! Can those eyes get any bigger?! Fine!"She laughs.

"Yippee!"I cheer, jumping off the bed, and racing around the room, gathering everything we'll need into our two small suitcases.

"Start-"I close up the suitcase, carrying them down to the car as I hear mom finish. "packing." I giggle as I race upstairs, pulling out her bent wheelchair, and help her into it. Wheeling her carefully outside, and to the car, where I help her into the passenger seat, and race back upstairs to grab our passports, the tickets, and our stash of money. Locking the door I race to the car, driving to the airport, and we quickly board to first class.

"We are on our way!" I cheer as the plane starts to climb in the sky.

"Eve. Wake up, hun."I hear mom say, blinking my eyes open, I discover that the plane has landed, slowly I stand, helping mom down to her wheelchair. Wheeling her to baggage claim, grabbing our bags, and go to the exit where there is a white haired woman who flags us down.

"Hello, I am Ororo Monroe. I take it that you are Eve," She nods to me. "and Patty." She nods to mom. "Family of Caroline March, correct?"She asks.

"Yeah, Carol is my cousin."I answer.

"Let's go."She motions for us, picking up one of the suitcases, and heads towards the exit. A short while later, we're in a limo on the way to the house, and mom and I sit here like a fish out of water. "The professor would like to meet you two when we arrive."Ororo says.

"Do you mind my asking, are you a-a-a-"My mother tries to express the word.

"Mutant?"The White haired woman asks. "Yes."She laughs a bit.

"So Ororora- Orora-Or-"

"Call me Storm, my name can be quite the mouthful."

"So, Storm… what are your powers?"I ask.

"I am a weather witch."She answers, this strikes my attention causing me to slide forwards on the leather seat, and smile.

"Is that like Carol's power?"I place my chin on my hands, striking up the conversation even though, I know that mom is uncomfortable with it.

"No, Caroline has what we call, Hydrokinesis. The ability to control and manipulate water. She can even change the particles into steam, fog, ice… as long as it's water, she has the ability to manipulate it."Storm explains carefully.

"What other kinds of powers do some of the students have?"I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well, we have a girl who can walk through walls. One who can copy a person's powers, just through touch. A boy who can turn the water in the air into ice, one who can generate flames. We have a teacher that has Telepathy, and one who turns completely metal."She lists off.

"What about the Professor? What can he do?"I ask, excitement building inside of me.

"He's a Telepath." She smiles. "There is one teacher, that I am suppose to warn you about… Logan. He's not exactly… a people person, but he's quite nice once you get to know him."

"What can he do?"I ask.

"He has immortality, and regenerative abilities, along with advanced senses, along with speed, and his entire skeletal structure is made of adamantium, including six adamantium claws." She explains as the car rounds a forest-like bend in the road, revealing a huge mansion, rounding the drive I catch a glimpse of a basketball court with a bunch kids playing, one kid vanishes in the blink of an eye, only to appear at the edge of the court a second later. I also catch a kid running on a pond, his feet don't even seem to touch the ground, I blink, and we pull up to the stairs in front of the door. Slowly I climb out of the car, the trunk opens so that I can pull out mom's wheelchair, along with both of our suitcases, then I help my mother out of the car, placing her in her chair.

"Thank you, sweetheart."My mother says through clenched teeth, I remain silent as I place the two suitcases in her lap, but my mother throws them down. "I am **not** a luggage cart!" She snaps, I wince trying to hide it, then look down with a frown.

"I'm sorry, mom."I apologize, bending down to pick the suitcases up, then hold them in one arm, pushing mom to the wheelchair ramp.

"Can I help you with those?" Storm asks, holding out her hands.

"She's a big girl, in more than one way, she can handle it."My mother snaps, Storm flinches, and I smile apologetically at Storm, mouthing "_She's always like this, when she's uncomfortable._" Storm just nods in understanding, we finally get inside the mansion when I place the suitcases down as a bald man in a black tweed suit in a wheelchair comes out of a room.

"Welcome, my name is Charles Xavier, you must be Eve and Patty."He greets us, his voice loud yet quiet. There is a slam of a door, then quick heavy pounding footsteps racing down the hall upstairs, I look up as someone appears at the top of the stairs, and Carol is standing at the top of the stairs, eyes wide, and mouth agape. I blink my silver-grey eyes rapidly, then my hands shoot to my ears, and it muffles the scream that rips from Carol's throat as she races down the stairs. She hugs my mother first, then she rounds the chair, and throws herself into my arms.

"Hello, sweetheart! We've missed you way too much!"My mother smiles a Carol rounds the chair again, holding my mother's hands as she crouches down in front of him. "You know, I want you to come home." I look down, pretending to my focused on my hands.

"It's great you could join us for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years this year!" Carol says, smiling warmly at my mother.

"Um, I'll put your suitcase in your room, mom." I explain, striving for her attention, but, she just waves me away. "Please lead me to her room."I say to Storm, who nods to me as she motions for me to follow her, leading to a handicap room on the main floor. Placing mom's suitcase on her bed, I close the door on the way out, and Storm leads me towards the others.

"So, why do you have to strive for your mother's attention?"Storm asks as she slowly walks next to me.

"What? I don't **strive** for her attention."I lie, looking down at my suitcase.

"Look at me,"I slowly look up at her, she smiles at me. "you're how old now?"

"I am 18, the same age as Carol."I explain.

"If she doesn't appreciate you not moving out to take care of her, then perhaps you need to leave."She explains gently before we round the corner back to the others.

"You know Eve, she's so lazy that she's gained at **least** 15 pounds in the last two weeks."I hear my mother say, causing me to go shock-still silent.

"That's not true, Eve's extremely health, and is always exercising Patty. She quit school just to take care of you!"Carol says.

"It's okay Carol,"I announce. "can you just… show me to my room?"I try to swallow the lump in my throat, my ebony hair wavers as Carol gestures for me to head upstairs, I follow obediently though quietly.

"She can't just say stuff like that!"Carol growls as she leads down the hall of the East Wing, I look down as I follow. "She's doesn't have the right, I mean she's your mom!"

"Carol, it's okay. I can take it, she's always been like this."I say as I look up a moment too late as I smack right into what feels like a brick wall, causing me to go sprawling to the floor.

"Eve!"Carol rounds on her black Stiletto heel. "Are you okay? I'm sorry Logan!" I hear Carol apologize as I shake my head, slowly pulling myself to my feet.

"I am sorry."I mumble as I hurry past the "wall" to Carol's side.

"Hey, Kid! I couldn't hear you."The "wall" says, I turn lifting my head, only for my silver eyes to meet a dark, warm, cocoa brown gaze. My eyes widen as I stay frozen in my spot, the "wall" is a man that is at least 6 foot 8 inches, he's in Levi's with brown cowboy boots, a white wife-beater with a brown worn leather jacket over top.

"I-I-I am sorry."I drop my gaze, turn on my heel to look at Carol, who snatches up my wrist, and pulls me along.

"Mr. Logan, stop scaring my cousin!"She calls behind me.

"I didn't mean ta."His voice follows us down the hall, a few hours later I am on the steps out front after dinner, in my black tank top and blue jean shorts, my fingers wrapped around a piping hot glass of cocoa as I watch the snow slowly start to pile up. Thanksgiving is in three whole days, but I was regretting coming already. With a sigh I take a long sip of cocoa, enjoying the mild chill that I get from the snow, then tilt my head back, looking at the stars, noting the Northern Star.

"Star light, Star bright, I wish I may- I wish I might, have this wish that I wish tonight."I whisper, my breath coming out in short puffs. "_I want a change, I want to have excitement_."I whisper as I look down at my cocoa, then take a long sip once more.

"You'll catch frostbite, kid."That gruff voice, it's gotta belong to that man from before.

"No I won't, my bodies never been any colder than 103 degrees."I explain.

"That's strange." The voice says, suddenly I feel something leathery on my shoulders, I look up to see the man, Logan, sit down next to me, his leather jacket on my shoulders.

"Thanks though."I smile up at the man. "I'm Eve."I introduce myself, holding out my right hand to him, he takes it in his left, and we shake hands.

"I'm Logan." He introduces himself.

"Eve, where the hell are you? You're being lazy again aren't you?!"My mother's voice sounds from the front door, I wince as I look down, biting my trembling my lip as I stand, handing Logan his jacket as I head up the steps, I look back to see Logan holding my cup that I set down, suddenly there is a scream, and my world comes… to a screeching hault.

_Please enjoy, I'm not going to respond to Flames._


	3. Chapter 2

**OH! What's this? A new Chapter already? Please do enjoy!**

'"_Eve, where the hell are you? You're being lazy again aren't you?!"My mother's voice sounds from the front door, I wince as I look down, biting my trembling my lip as I stand, handing Logan his jacket as I head up the steps, I look back to see Logan holding my cup that I set down, suddenly there is a scream, and my world comes… to a screeching hault. I whirl around to see my mother trying as hard as she can to put the brake on her chair, but the chair keeps going. Suddenly it falls down the stairs, my mother screaming as her chair heads straight towards me, suddenly I'm knocked out of the way by something heavy, and I strike my head on the concrete railing, blacking out._' I bolt up in a sweat, my head in my hands as I remember that night, the night I saw my mother's neck, snapped like a twig on the cold, snow covered ground as blood pooled around her.

"EVE!"Carol yells, suddenly right next to me- when had that happened?- I look at her, panting heavily as tears well in my eyes.

"I-It's my fault. All my fault!"I sob as I bury my head in my hands. It's now only a week until Christmas, five days since my mother was buried on the property of the school, and I've been staying there until I can use my plane ticket to go home.

"Eve, it's okay. It's not your fault."Carol's soothes, rubbing soothing circles on my back, Carol suddenly stands as there is a knock on the door. She opens the door, the light from the hall floods the room, casting shadows on the walls and into the corners, Carol tries to speak in a hushed voice, but I can hear the loud voice of Logan.

"Is she okay? I heard her scream."Logan's voice warms me to the core.

"She's fine, she's just suffering from the memories of her mom's death."Carol answers quietly.

"Why's she suffering?"

"She feels responsible."

"That's idiotic, let me talk to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Short-stop, I've got some experience in this field."

"I hate when you call me that!"Carol moves to the side, letting Logan in before walking out to let us have some privacy, I turn away to face my wall.

"Kid, why don't we go for a walk?"Logan says after a long five minutes of silence.

"O-Okay."My voice breaks as I move to the edge of my bed, grabbing my bag of clothes. "J-Just give me a minute."I say as I stand, walking into the bathroom where I close the door, changing into my blue jeans, black sleeveless turtleneck T-Shirt, and black leather jacket with my black combat boots. I walk back into the bedroom to find Logan sitting on the bed I'm using, looking down at my bejeweled picture of my mom sitting in her chair, Carol squatting next to her, and me with my arms around her neck. Each of us smiling up at the camera, with the words "Good-bye Carol" on a banner in the background, it was before mom got violently sick.

"You don't look like your mom."He says, looking over at me as I plop on the bed next to him, pulling the photo away.

"Where did you find this!?"I ask, putting it back under my pillow.

"Sorry, it caught my eye on the floor."He pauses as we both stand, walking out of the room, and down the hall as Carol enters the room again. "You just avoided the statement."

"No...I look like my father, though I don't remember him much."I explain as I tuck my hands in my pocket, we walk down the stairs toward the kitchen, taking the back door outside into the snow. "He died in the Bahamas when I was only a few years old, or so I was told."

"I see. Well, how did he die?"He asks.

"Heat stroke." I answer, my head spinning a bit from the suddenly burst of cold air, but then it seems to melt into a hot tub of water on my skin.

"Ironic."He says, I just nod as we walk over to the forest area.

"Isn't it just?"I ask as we pass by a group of winter blooms, their snowy white petals blending with the snow. "It's so hot!"I groan as I remove my jacket.

"Are you okay?"He asks, moving close to me for a second, he puts his hand on my arm only to jump back, his skin burnt. "Holy crap!"He shouts.

"I-I'm sorry!"I say, wiping my hand across my forehead.

"W-What?"I ask as I reach up to find my hair turning a bright pink!

"We need to get you to Xavier!"He shouts, worried before he ties my hand with one end of my jacket, then pulls me along.

"Logan? What's going on?!"I ask wincing as the cold air hits my skin, we get to the mansion where Xavier is bundled up in his chair, and holds up a hand.

"Logan stop!"Xavier says.

"Chuck, she's going nuts like she's on fire!"Logan says as I yank against the jacket, groaning as I try to stop the burning sensation that is running down my legs.

"Breathe Eve, close your eyes and focus on the place where the burning seems to be at the most."I follow his instructions, only to rip my hand out of my leather cuff, eyes widening when Logan jumps back, dropping my leather to the ground as it bursts into flames. "_**EVE!**_" Xavier shouts as I drop to the ground, covering my head with my arms as I growl in pain, I let out a blood-curdling scream. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice hot pink flames licking at my skin, and at every inch of snow around me. _Concentrate, Eve. Close your eyes, clear your mind of everything and anything, and focus on the fire inside of you._ I hear Xavier's voice.

"It… hurts!"I scream out as I let my eyes slip closed, focusing on the burning inside of me, suddenly I can feel the Earth shaking under my body, and the snow starts to move like waves, and I cry out in pain and fear.

"My god!"I hear Xavier says.

"What's wrong with her?!"Logan shouts.

"Make it stop!"I cry as slowly things start to die down, the flames disappear leaving a scorch mark all around me, then the snow stops moving, followed by the Earth stops shaking, and even the wind stops howling. "It hurts."I sniffle as I hug my arms to myself, I slowly sit up as I look at them, Logan suddenly races forwards, pulling me against him as Xavier watches with a confused, and enchanted look on his face.

"You're gonna be okay kid."Logan says, he presses my face into the crook of his neck as I just sit there, feeling completely defeated and alone, tears fall down my cheeks as I try to register what is happening.

"A-Am I a mutant?"I ask in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, kid. Ya are."He rubs soothing circles on my bare back as I start to sweat again, I squirm as I push against him, he lets me go as I start to cry in pain, the flames start to lap at my skin again as I bury my face in my hands, just sitting on my knees.

"Logan, get back!"Xavier warns, I look up through the flames and tears to find Logan reaching out as the back door opens, Xavier and Logan both turn to discover Carol standing there, her eyes widen as she watches me, and I focus on the burning in my fingers and toes, forcing it toward the burning in my chest, my eyes slipping closed as the pain slowly starts to fade, five minutes later I let my eyes open as I fall forwards, exhaustion fills my senses as I lay on the cold ground, watching as best as I can as Logan picks me up, carrying me towards Carol, who follows behind us, and I can even hear them talking.

"Her hair is black again."Logan's voice rumbles.

"When it turns that color pink, that's when she'll catch on fire."Xavier states.

"It's like a warning mechanism!"Carol tries to joke, but I can hear the tears in her voice.

"Carol."I say, she appears by my side as I reach out, and she grasps my hand tightly. "Now we really are like the two amigas."I joke.

"Yeah, just like old times."She smiles at me. "You're not left out any more."

"Yeah."I let out a weak laugh, accompanied by a weak smile before I let the world fall away from me, everything goes black as I fall limp, completely at peace.

_I hope you enjoy this, hayhay196 I'm surprised that you caught on just from two chapters! You're one smart cookie! I'll try to update before Christmas, but no promises!_


End file.
